Cloudberry Creek
- | characters = Reindeer | champion = Reindeer Ranger | new = in | released = July 15, 2015 | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Siberian Sorbet | next = Episode 74 }} Cloudberry Creek is the 73rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Fifteen. This episode was released on July 15, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Reindeer Ranger. Story Before episode: Tiffi rescues Reindeer from orange swamp by using green tube. After episode: Nothing happens. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: * Candy frog is covered by chocolate in liquorice lock. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 1071-1085. It has a lot of medium-somewhat hard levels such as levels 1071, 1075, 1076, 1078, 1080, 1083, and 1084, 1 hard level, 1079, and a notorious insanely hard level, 1081. The rest of the levels are rated easy. Gallery EP73 Background.png|Episode story Level 1071 Reality.png|Level 1071 - |link=Level 1071 Level 1072 Reality.png|Level 1072 - |link=Level 1072 Level 1073 Reality.png|Level 1073 - |link=Level 1073 Level 1074 Reality.png|Level 1074 - |link=Level 1074 Level 1075 Reality.png|Level 1075 - |link=Level 1075 Level 1076 Reality.png|Level 1076 - |link=Level 1076 Level 1077 Reality before.png|Level 1077 - (Before Candies Settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1077 Reality after.png|Level 1077 - (After Candies Settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1078 Reality.png|Level 1078 - |link=Level 1078 Level 1079 Reality.png|Level 1079 - |link=Level 1079 Level 1080 Reality before.png|Level 1080 - (Before Candies Settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1080 Reality after.png|Level 1080 - (After Candies Settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1081 Reality.png|Level 1081 - |link=Level 1081 Level 1082 Reality.png|Level 1082 - |link=Level 1082 Level 1083 Reality.png|Level 1083 - |link=Level 1083 Level 1084 Reality.png|Level 1084 - |link=Level 1084 Level 1085 Reality.png|Level 1085 - |link=Level 1085 Champion 73.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the tenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus at the right of the tree. *The episode pathway is inverted of the one in Caramel Clearing. *The pathway of this episode and the previous episode is not connected, making it the third time for Reality episodes on Facebook in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The first is the link between Rainbow Runway and Butterscotch Boulders. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. *This is the first episode to not have sugar keys or sugar chests since their debut. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of being released 1 week apart. *The release date of this episode (15 July) coincides with World Youth Skills Day. *This is the 3rd episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The other two episodes are Cherry Chateau and Banana Bliss. *There is no Toffee Tornado or UFO in this episode. *There's a Hell's Cluster at the first level of the episode continuing from the last 2 of the previous episode (1069-1071). Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Fifteen Category:World openers Category:Released Episodes of 2015